


情人

by nomoreme



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	情人

一直以来，王凯都更加偏爱“情人”这个称呼。  
其他相似的语汇，爱人、恋人、男朋友，都不及“情人”这一词来的缠绵、浓丽，又凛冽。像一块划过躯体的冰，留下温热的水渍。有五分爱，四分情，还有一分像是偷来的欢愉。  
他的情人如今并不在身边，然而，就是明天，他就要回来了。

一个人在家也没什么不好。王凯的新戏杀青了，最近通告不多，也乐得清闲。他洗好澡，坐到窗前的地毯上，在醒酒器里倒了点红酒。音乐从洗澡到现在一直没停过，是小野丽莎的女声哼唱。  
他刚把手机拿起来，情人就打来电话，是语音，不是视频。他看了看，接起来。  
“怎么今天不跟我视频？”他柔声问他，“不会是……飞机又晚点了吧？”  
“不视频了吧，我现在穿的不好看，头发也没吹。”靳东在电话那边逗他，好像延迟起飞并没给他带来多大坏情绪，他说，“你今晚早点睡呀，明天早上一睁眼就看到我了。”  
王凯抱着膝坐下，伸长了手臂去拿酒，倒了一口，也不急着喝，就拿在手里慢慢摇晃，看杯壁染上暧昧的红色，像个春梦。他笑了，朝电话里吹了吹气，他说：  
“睡不着……担心呢，担心你会想我，怎么办呢？”  
他听见电话那边的声音一下子压低了，是他所熟悉的气声。那人低声说：“你别招我，我可在外面呢。”  
靳东笑着，另一只手摆弄车上的摆件，是一只仿制的波斯猫玩偶，王凯喜欢它那栩栩如生的眼睛。实际上，他并没在候机厅，他改签了早一些的机票，今晚就到了。此刻他就坐在车里，在地下车库。他存心要跟这孩子开个小玩笑。  
他深深吸气，又呼出来，笑道：“怎么办，候机厅的人可都听见了。”  
这话没能吓住电话那边那孩子，却令他更加有恃无恐。他哎呀一声，装作很紧张的语气，低声说：“那可不好，大家都知道靳老师家里有人了，你就没法再去收拾其他人了。”  
“兔崽子。”靳东终于忍不住，笑嗔了一声，“我还能去收拾谁？我只收拾你。”  
那边的兔崽子似乎永远不会被吓住。他放下红酒，伸了个懒腰，半躺在抱枕上，他说：“来啊，来收拾。有本事现在就收拾？”  
他听见他的情人在电话那边，在大洋彼岸咬牙切齿。  
他决定不再逗他，想道句晚安就挂了电话，却没想到那边把声音又放轻了些，如同在耳边吹气似的，传来一句：  
“那你开免提，把衣服脱掉。”  
王凯一垂手，本来就松松挂在身上的浴袍就落下来，落到飘窗底下。他觉得自己的声音哑了些，他闭了眼，深呼吸几次，才开口，他说：“我……刚洗完澡，没穿衣服。”  
情人镇静自若地指挥他：“替我摸摸你自己。”

女声哼唱柔得像一杯酒，微苦微甜，度数并不低。酒来了，神经就不再是一根易碎的琴弦，而是一根细软的羽毛。  
王凯把灯光打开，那是沿着天花板四周铺开的四条灯管，是按照他的喜好安装的。柔和的红色，不浓烈，像是黄昏的阳光透过窗帘。然而无论如何，红光总是一种警告，危险的猎人曾在这样的夜灯下亮出爪牙，捕获自己隐秘的情人。  
他翻了个身，把自己埋在抱枕里，看着手机正在通话的界面，把手掌覆在自己胸口，慢慢摩挲，故意加重了喘息声。他把手指摸到自己腰线上的时候，觉得仅仅这样是不够的，于是他开始说话。  
他的高明就是高明在这里。对他的情人，他从来不说“我想你”，而是“你想我”。  
靳东一只手攥着手机，一只手握着车门把手，听见电话里传来那孩子的声音，他说：“你是不是想我了？昨天晚上睡不着，前天也睡不着，脑子里都是我？嗯，是不是？”  
他一咬牙，打开车门，锁了车往楼上走。  
卧室是一片淡红色的海，爱和欢愉都具象化了，变成一种红绸似的质感。他的王凯，他的男孩，他秘而不宣的情人，正在那片海里安详地溺水。他太沉溺，甚至没注意到他的情人打开了门，走了进来。  
他接替他，用自己的手，把他再次抛向海底。

他们并不急着进入正题。王凯直起身，跪坐在飘窗上抱住他，在他颈间闻到了长途跋涉的气息，尘土的气息，异乡的气息。  
靳东揉揉这孩子的发顶，轻声道：“我先去洗个澡。”  
小孩儿这次没闹他，知道他赶飞机回来，这会儿即使不累也该乏了。他放他去洗澡，听见浴室里传出淅淅沥沥的水声，自己披上浴衣站起来，也给他倒了杯酒，想了想，又拿出来早上没吃完的玫瑰红豆糕，盘腿坐在卧室里，打开了电视。  
他们的家并不很大，两个人住，太大就太空旷了，倒是这样，在一间不大的卧室里，才容易生出隐晦又热烈的感情。秘密被妥帖地包裹，在四四方方的墙内发酵——他们之间有秘密，你知我知，从未示人。那秘密关乎眷恋，关乎情欲，关乎吸引与被吸引，也关乎柴米油盐和一饭一蔬。  
他们是彼此绝密的情人。  
靳东洗好澡出来，发现王凯乖乖地坐在床上，吃着零食看电视。今天周六，电视上播的是他前两天录的那个综艺节目。于是他也坐下，坐在他身边，分食同一块豆沙糕，看着电视里的镜头正好切到那孩子脸上。  
嘉宾们拉扯着王凯，让他上来一起跳舞。王凯在座位上缩成一团，不要，不要喊我。  
男孩噗嗤笑出来，一头钻进身后那人怀里，顺手捂他眼睛，嗔道：“这段你不要看！”  
靳东伸出手，去抚摸他鬓角的碎发，揉他颈后那块软肉。他低头伏在他耳边，对他说：“没关系，我教你跳。”

黑胶碟里的音乐又响起来，红色的灯光再次被打开。  
暖红色的光线洒在王凯脸上，精致又慵懒，让他看上去比原先还像个孩子，懵懂的男孩，也是他一拍即合的情人。他抓住他的手，扶住他的腰，附在他耳畔，把温柔的热气吹上去。  
他们赤着脚踏在地板上，暗和着缓慢的乐曲，靳东揽着他在房间里踱步，替他数着牌子：

“一、二、三……一、二、三……”

 

 

fin.


End file.
